Liltotto Lamperd
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "G" - "The Glutton". Appearance Liltotto is a petite young girl with chin-length blonde hair and purple eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 1''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 640, page 2 Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a skirt in place of the signature trench coat, gloves, patterned leggings, and a white cap with gold trimmings, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 8 She also wears a golden heart buckle on her waist. Personality Despite her child-like appearance, Liltotto is quite profane, calling Bambietta Basterbine a "slut". Because of her power, she frequently comments on how her opponents "taste", and demeans them if they do not taste good to her. Liltotto can be very critical of her fellow Sternritter, expressing annoyance when Candice Catnipp grew angry with Ichigo Kurosaki only because he ruined her appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 8 She is also quite perceptive, recognizing Ichigo when her comrades did not.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 6 Liltotto can be ruthless and vengeful, even towards a fellow Sternritter, as she killed PePe Waccabrada for trying to kill her and her comrades while ignoring his pleas and screams.Bleach manga; Chapter 597, pages 1-4 She also grew angry and horrified when Yhwach callously used Auswählen to rob the "unnecessary" Sternritter of their life force to revive the chosen elites,Bleach manga; Chapter 603, pages 15-16 which lead Liltotto to help the Shinigami so she could try to kill him for his betrayal.Bleach manga; Chapter 623, pages 15-17 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Liltotto, Meninas, Candice, and Giselle enter her room, with Liltotto saying candy, leftovers, and blood sprays are different.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-9 Later, after the Wandenreich invades Seireitei once more, Meninas notes Bambietta is using her Quincy: Vollständig, prompting Liltotto to state Bambietta was already mad at them because they vanished.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 15 After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Liltotto along with the other three members of her group approach the defeated Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, pages 18-19 She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, page 17 Liltotto uses The Glutton to consume several unseated Shinigami while commenting on how bad they taste. As she, Candice, Meninas, and Giselle crowd around Kenpachi, an explosion occurs in the air above them.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 8-9 & 16-17 As Liltotto and the others feel the Reiatsu of the individual falling from the sky, they turn around and look above. She and the others watch as the individual smashes through a tower, leaving Liltotto and the others dumbstruck and stating how lame the landing was, but are then surprised when Ichigo Kurosaki appears behind them.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 13-15 After Ichigo throws Candice into a building, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle attack him, with Liltotto biting his cape with The Glutton, but Ichigo merely throws them into buildings as well. Liltotto notes that Ichigo is a Special War Power, so he should be able to do at least this much. When an enraged Candice proclaims she will never forgive Ichigo for ruining her appearance, Liltotto comments on her strange reason for being angry.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 3-8 When Candice uses Galvano Blast against Ichigo, Liltotto notes Heilig Pfeil will not be enough to kill him and summons her bow before attacking Ichigo alongside the other Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 11-15 When Ichigo effortlessly repels the Heilig Pfeil of all four girls at once, resulting in a powerful explosion, Liltotto crashes into Candice, Giselle, and Meninas. After moving away to avoid Candice's subsequent blast of electricity, Liltotto notes Ichigo keeps rejecting her Heilig Pfeil and states she is getting very hungry before agreeing that he should die. Upon noticing Candice has activated her Quincy: Vollständig, Liltotto expresses exasperation before telling Candice to just ignore Ichigo. Candice explains that Yhwach will grant all of her wishes if she kills Ichigo, prompting Liltotto to envision food as her wish.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 1-7 After Candice loses an arm to Ichigo's Getsuga Jūjishō and has Giselle regenerate it with The Zombie, Liltotto tells her to calm down, for she will not win otherwise. She is shocked when Candice is pierced by Burner Finger 1 before getting attacked in the same manner herself. After NaNaNa Najahkoop, PePe Waccabrada, and Robert Accutrone show up, Liltotto gets back to her feet and tells Bazz-B the one who kills Ichigo will get all the glory.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 9-15 Soon afterward, Liltotto watches as several more Shinigami confront the Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 After Bazz-B attacks and is repelled, Liltotto informs him that they should all activate their Quincy: Vollständig, prompting Bazz-B to agree as all of the Sternritter do so before rushing forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 4-7 In a short while 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki defeats three of the Quincy, leaving only Liltotto and Meninas standing. Liltotto comments on Byakuya's skills and then wonders where PePe went. Soon afterwards, 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, under the influence of PePe, arrives and attacks Byakuya as Liltotto and Meninas watch. As PePe launches a projectile towards the two female Sternritter to take control of them as well, Liltotto dodges but is soon attacked by Meninas who was hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 594, pages 8-12 & 14-17 Liltotto survives the hit and confronts PePe after the latter is beaten back.Bleach manga; Chapter 596, page 17 PePe tries to placate her, but as she approaches, Liltotto activates her Quincy: Vollständig. She asks if he had tried to kill her and her comrade and states that she hopes that he can take his responsibilities. PePe screams and begs for forgiveness as Liltotto activates The Glutton.Bleach manga; Chapter 597, pages 1-3 Later, Liltotto finds Giselle under some rubble and notes she is not dead. When Giselle asks her what happened, Liltotto explains how she killed PePe and incapacitated Meninas. However, she is interrupted when Robert appears and places his gun against her head. Liltotto listens as a hysterical Robert reveals that Yhwach views them as expendable and will kill them with Auswählen as he is engulfed in a beam of light. Upon seeing this, Liltotto leaps away and notices her wings disappearing before realizing that her powers are being stolen. Liltotto looks toward the sky and demands to know what they are to Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, pages 8-16 Hearing Giselle saying that she refuses to die, Liltotto states that there is no way they would die in a place like this.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, page 3 Soon after, Liltotto confronts the Shinigami trying to get to the Soul King Palace alongside Bazz-B, NaNaNa, and Giselle.Bleach manga; Chapter 623, page 10 After Bazz-B reveals their intention to help the Shinigami in exchange for going to the palace with them, Liltotto, Bazz-B, and Giselle are given orbs to charge with their Reishi and begin constructing the doorway alongside the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 624, pages 3-4 Eventually, Liltotto and the others enter the Royal Realm, where she, Bazz-B, and Giselle quickly move to Silbern. Bazz-B notes that the Gate of the Sun is still intact before declaring that they will kill both Yhwach and Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 15-17 Alongside Giselle, Liltotto decides to attack their former leader, Yhwach, in order to get revenge for his betrayal. Despite outnumbering him, they are no match for him and both are dispatched quite easily. Whilst grievously injured, Liltotto also senses the defeat of Bazz-B at the hands of Haschwalth and sadly laments that it was a shame that neither of them were able to triumph over their enemies. She then collapses to the ground, like Giselle, as Yhwach comments about finally having some peace and quiet.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, pages 1-3 Power & Abilities : Liltotto can consume whatever she chooses by shifting her mouth outward into an extended form, allowing it to become a gaping maw of jagged teeth which eats whatever she pleases. However, as a side-effect, this ability leaves Liltotto in a constant state of hunger.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 8-9 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 * is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 258 Great Spiritual Power: Liltotto's spiritual power is on a level comparable to that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Enhanced Durability: Liltotto possesses considerable durability despite her fragile appearance, as she withstood being thrown into a building by Ichigo, who possesses remarkable strength, with only a few scratches.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 4-5 She later took a The Power-enhanced punch from Meninas McAllonBleach manga; Chapter 594, page 17 and emerged with only a bruise on her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 596, page 17 Enhanced Endurance: Liltotto is a particularly enduring combatant, quickly getting to her feet after being pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, page 14 Spirit Weapon : Liltotto uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container she keeps on the back of her belt. By clicking the heart, Liltotto causes the bow to pop out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The entire length of the bow resembles a closed set of jaws with jagged teeth, similar to a bear trap. Liltotto grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 13-14 * : Liltotto can fire powerful Heilig Pfeil from her bow. When doing so, her bow's "jaws" open slightly. The tips of these Heilig Pfeil are shaped like balls with spiky teeth.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, page 1 Former Powers & Abilities Appearances in Other Media Trivia *Some of her fellow Sternritter address her as .Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 7 *When Liltotto first appeared in the Color page of chapter 581 her eyes were golden. However, in the color page of chapter 640 her eyes are changed to purple. Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles References Navigation ru:Лильтотто Лэмпард Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Deceased